


Go. The fuck. To sleep.

by Jinx13GXA



Series: Gratsu one-shots/drabbles [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dorks, Dorks in Love, FTLGBTales, Gratsu - Freeform, Insomniac Natsu, M/M, Multiverse Theory, Natsu has ADHD, Natsu has glasses, Nerd! Gray, Nerd! Natsu, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Prompt fifteen: Are you still awake...?Sometimes having an insomniac, ADHD boyfriend was a pain in the ass.Usually that time was between one and four A.M. and sometimes after spending several days awake.Gray just wants Natsu to go to bed.Enjoy my multiverse bullshit, and prepare for a comeback of this universe in one-shot twenty.





	Go. The fuck. To sleep.

_**Prompt: Are you still awake...?** _

* * *

The room was quiet, and for a moment, Gray thought his pinkette had fallen asleep at the desk. He wasn't. "Gray? Are you still awake...?" Natsu's voice cut through the quiet like a knife, and Gray resisted the urge to sigh. Both of them were in college now, and his ADHD, insomniac boyfriend's sleep scheduled was a fucking disaster. It had always been like that though. They'd grown up together, and they'd drifted softly into a more romantic relationship rather than the platonic one they'd started with.

It's not like they were bothered by it.

The raven headed boy rolled over and poked his head out from beneath the comforter, groggy yet curious about what Natsu's early morning ramblings would bring this time. A quick glace at the clock told him it was two-thirty. "Yeah," he muttered, "I'm awake. Shoot."

Natsu spun around in the swivel chair, some how managing to knock it over in the process. He landed flat on his back, eyes meeting Gray's with a look of realization. "If Earth is the third planet from the sun, then aren't all problems third world problems?"

Gray hadn't flinched at the odd question, or the fact that his energetic boyfriend had just flopped onto the floor. It happened all the time. "Natsu?"

"Yes, Gray?"

"Go to bed."

The pinkette pushed himself off the ground and crawled into the bed. Gray yanked him into his arms, intentionally pushing the younger's head into his shoulder. If he couldn't talk, he might start to fall asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Gray," Natsu's voice once again cut through the quiet, and once again, Gray didn't know what he was in for.

The clock said four this time.

He mumbled an affirmation, and Natsu continued, "Accents are like fonts for speech."

"Mhm, that's nice," Gray failed to hold back a yawn, "You finish that essay?"

"Yep." The sound of the "p" popping was obnoxious in the dead of night, but Gray was used to it. He didn't bother to respond, instead opening his arms and letting Natsu take the hint. "I gotta submit it first, hang on." A few clicks later, and the cuddly boy was back in his arms.

* * *

He knows he makes fun of Natsu's sleep schedule, but his is just as bad. However, this is the only all-nighter he's pulled this week, so it's at least in a little better shape.

If only he could stop getting distracted.

He spent the entire time daydreaming about the things he and Natsu had accomplished, and could accomplish rather that actually accomplishing anything. It was only one. He could still finish.

They'd first met when Natsu had skipped a grade. He was instantly outcast by everyone else, and since Gray was the only other outcast in the grade, he'd tried to make friends with him. It hadn't started very well, but by the end of the year, they were inseparable. Natsu had been beyond intelligent, and Gray's competitive nature kicked in. They would strive for the best grades in the class, and most of the time they tied. By the time they'd graduated high school, they'd skipped a few more grades, causing them to graduate at thirteen and fourteen respectively.

Now they were in college, and for some whatever-higher-being-that-might-possibly-exist forsaken reason, he'd chosen to double major in English and Marine Biology. At least he'd tested out of all the core courses. Natsu had done the same of course, but he'd triple majored in English, Astrophysics, and Quantum Physics.

His boyfriend was a bit of a nerd, but he loved it. Natsu had finished early today, and was currently laying with his head in Gray's lap. His glasses were lopsided and falling off his face, but Gray resisted the urge to fix them. They'd just become crooked again within minutes.

Gray shook his head violently. " _Paper, Gray. Focus._ "

* * *

Gray loved his boyfriend to pieces, but he could strangle him right now. The idiot gets absorbed in something, and then he forgets to take care of himself."Not a word you just said made any sense," he told the pinkette blatantly. Natsu hadn't slept in a total of three days now. His pupils were blown out of proportion, he was shaking from the immense caffeine high, and he was code switching between English and Japanese. Gray was fairly sure Natsu had found a loop hole, or twenty, in one of the theories they were discussing in his class, and even the English was gibberish to him.

"But-" He slipped into rapid syllables again, "It makes perfect sense!"

"Natsu,"Gray muttered gently, "Half of that was in Japanese. I have  _no idea_  whatyou're saying."

The pinkette took a deep breath, running everything through his head before saying it aloud, "Okay, so we're discussing the multiverse theory for the hell of it, and one of the plausible interpretations is Everette's. Everette's Theory is commonly refereed to as the tree theory, because it's most accurate visual representation is that of a tree with an infinite, yet finite amount branches. Every choice that has any kind of impact causes the branch to split and become two identical worlds up until that point, where the decision changes the world in some way, no matter how minuscule that way may be. You following?"

"No," Gray said honestly, "But keep going so that I can repeat it back to you when you crash, wake up, then forget all of this."

"Well, anyways, anything that has an impact creates a new universe, but if that's the case, the logically speaking, there has to be an  _entire set of universes where the multiverse theory doesn't exist._ "

"As in it hasn't been created yet?"

"No!" Natsu shouted excitedly, "Ones where is the theory is true, it doesn't exist there. It's untrue there. They're not a part of the multiverse, but rather a single, free standing universe among the others while simultaneously having no connection to the multiverse."

"That..." Gray didn't know what to say to him. He'd heard Natsu prattle on about the different multiverse theories before, but this doesn't make any sense. "That's not possible. From what you've told me, none of the existing theories cover paradoxical situations."

The smirk on the pinkette's face was way too confident for someone leaning on him so heavily, "Except in the universes where they do. And what if, what if the whole thing works the same way a quantum super computer works! What if 'dying' is just a glitch that-" Gray covered the pinkette's mouth.

"You've been awake for three days. I've been awake for at least twenty four hours. Please,  _please_ , go to sleep. We can talk about your crazy theory when I'm sane enough to understand it." Gray shoved the pinkette under the covers, and then plopped down on top of him to keep him from moving.

"But-"

Gray popped up and kissed him on the lips, effectively silencing him. "No."

"But-"

He kissed him again. "No."

"Sleep is for the week."

"Natsu! Go. The fuck. To sleep."

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Words:1,232
> 
> Hi guys! So for those of you who don't know me, I have a fascination with the multiverse theory, quantum physics, astrophysics, and all of their components. This one was so much fun to write! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a week, but I take the ACT tomorrow, and i want to die. (not because it's hard, but because it's four hours long and I just don't want to.)
> 
> Number twenty will be a stand alone one-shot, however, you can read it as a sequel or companion fic to this one.
> 
> As always:
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!
> 
> Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> -Jinx


End file.
